


A New Weapon for Lucy

by Im_ur_Misconception



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mental Breakdown, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: It is in the wake of the big war, Zeref and his 12 spriggan defeated that Fiore is being remapped. Meaning long forgotten ruins are being discovered. It is in one such place that something happens that changes Lucy's life. The past comes to the present. Old pains brought to the surface. How will these changes effect Lucy, her team and Fairy Tail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do OWN the OC that makes random appearances... and causes mayhem.]
> 
> [A/N2: This story was inspired by MadSoulessQueen after a lengthy discussion on weapons as children names for her MardLu stories… and me asking which weapon was Mard Geer… well if this doesn’t clue you in, then your gonna be in for a surprised.]

**** Why did nothing ever go right! That was the thought running through one Lucy Heartfilia's mind at the current moment. Her clothes were torn, ripped, and burned. Now barely covering her body. Not that that was important at all. No, that would be the fact that her team was on a rampage and destroying a historic place. One that had been revealed after Fiore had been reshaped by Erza's mother Eileen. And of course, they had to take the mission to 'explore and document' the ruins. 

 

Yeah, this was great as the ground shook, causing pieces of the ancient ceiling to crumble down on her head. Eliciting a small screech as she dove forward and rolled to avoid being squashed. Which was not how she wanted to 'slim' down. Nope, not at all as she gave a slightly baleful glare to her red-headed teammate. She loved them all, but what part of 'explore and document' did they not understand? NONE! That was what. 

 

Heaving a sigh of exasperation, Lucy pushed herself up, slowly standing as her body stung in various places, letting her know that she had, even more, scratches on her body. Hand twitching as she reached for her whip at her side, Lucy went still. Her whip was not there, causing her eyes to go wide. Quickly she looked around to see the hilt of it under the large debris that Erza had brought down, crushed. Something she thought impossible since it was magically created in the Celestial Realm. 

 

Fighting the urge to go kick her friends, for many reasons, one being retaliation would be horrible. Lucy let her hand fall to her pouch and pulled out her keys. Stroking over the one she needed, she called out for her star-dress, turning into a rough and tumble, pure brute strength cowgirl thanks to Taurus, who praised her looks, while waiting for her instructions. Smiling coldly, Lucy quickly explained what she needed him to do, find a way to reinforce the structure of the ruins while she helped her teammates get rid of the band of idiots who thought they were dark mages. 

 

The loud Moo Taurus gave brought the battle to halt, mixed reactions on both sides as Lucy calmly strode towards the group, cracking her knuckles as she watched fear register in the depths of her teammate's faces. Letting her know that her 'dark aura' was glaringly obvious, while the idiots opposing them smirked. That was all she needed as she ran forward and jumped up, flipping to plant her legs on the ceiling before pushing off at an angle and diving into the midst of the small group. Who just looked at her stunned before she started quickly delivering decisive kicks and punches and laying them out. 

 

It was a great stress reliever and her teammates just wisely chose to let her vent. Not that they understood why she was angry, to begin with. And way more efficient with less damage to what they were supposed to be just looking around, not damaging. As the last few went down, finally out of their shock and attacking her, Lucy gave a loud whoop and used the enhanced Strength that Taurus gave her to pull the one grabbing her from behind and flip the poor man over her shoulder, using him to kick his own guild member in the face and knocking him out, before she karate chopped him on the neck after letting him go, dropping him. 

 

"There! All done. Simple!" she smiled at her teammates, waving her hand in an indication that they should tie them up. 

 

Once they were doing that, Lucy released her Taurus star-dress and returned to her barely existent clothing. Frowning, with a small shiver, as a draft blew across her skin. Next thing there was a chime and poof, Virgo was there handing her new clothing. Making Lucy smile. 

 

"Punishment?" Virgo asked. 

 

"No, not today. Good job and thank you, Virgo," she said as she started to disrobe herself completely. 

 

She was beyond caring if her team and the still semi-conscious dark guild wannabe's saw her mostly nude. She was so done with this mission. 

 

_ "Oh... that is an interesting ability," _ A voice echoed in the back of her head, making her stiffen and look around with narrowed eyes. 

 

The voice was dark, slithery. Something that made her mind wants to shut down in fear. But she refused, having survived Zeref and his cronies. Hell, she survived her team on a daily basis, then there was her guild and all the others in Fiore. No mysterious voice would cause her to break and quell in fear. With a sniff, Lucy turned and looked at her friends, who were watching her with a critical eye. Smiling widely, Lucy reached into her pouch and pulled out her Lacrima Phone. 

 

Quickly she called Doranbolt. When he answered he was a bit shocked at how filthy her face looked, making Lucy give a throaty laugh before turning her phone to show the bound up Dark Mages. Earning her a soft sigh, and muttering about how it would be easier if Lahar was still alive. That had her frowning a bit. There wasn't to much good blood between the guild and the now deceased Former Captain of the Enforcement Unit.

 

"Where are you at Lucy," Doranbolt asked. 

 

"In the ruins near what used to be the border to Crocus and the mounts leading to... Alvarez..." she said, the name tasted bitter on her tongue. 

 

"All right, you all stay there, I will be there soon enough. Erza flare your magic so I can find you easier," Doranbolt said. 

 

This had Lucy smiling brightly as she turned the phone around and winked at the new Captain of the Enforcement Unit. Who flushed darkly at her mild flirting before cutting off communication. All they had to do was wait and not do a damned thing. But first things first, as she narrowed her eyes in anger again. She had something for her group to do. 

 

"I need Natsu and Gray to destroy some rubble so I can retrieve... what is left of my whip," she said, her voice dropping a few octaves that spoke of harm if what she asked was not done and quickly. 

 

**TBC**

 

8th Day: 7/18/18

A New Weapon for Lucy: 8/22/2018

Apocalypse: E.N.D.: 7/22/18

Devil in the Deal: 7/29/18

Diabolik Miko Diaries: 7/29/18

Down the Rabbit Hole: 7/30/18

Face First: 8/8/2018

Fallen Star: 8/5/2018

Feast of Flesh: 8/7/2018

Fighting for Enlightenment: 8/5/2018

Forbidden Fruit: 8/8/2018

His Brother; Blood & Magic: 8/8/2018

How it Should Be: 8/8/2018

Juxtaposition:  8/12/2018

Life in the Seireitei's Squad 11: 8/12/2018

Obsession: 8/5/18

Past, Present, & Future: 8/12/2018

Predation: 8/12/2018

Red String of Fate: 8/21/2108

Science of Love: 8/21/2018

Silver Memories: 8/21/2018

So in Love with Two: 8/21/2018

SPACE: 8/22/2018

The Choices We Make: 2/22/2018

The Taste of a Rose: 

Tolerably, Intolerable: 

Twisted Fate: 

Unwanted Fraccion: 8/13/2018

We All Fall Down: 7/18/18

Zero to Gundam: 


	2. I Don't Think So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with how this turned out but at the same time I am satisfied. 
> 
> Things get moving again and Lucy shows her dark half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.]
> 
> [A/N: I had so many options for this chapter and didn’t really know what to do with it. Hence, it staying at 1 chapter for so damn long. Before deciding to go the route I took.]

Lucy lifted her eyes up to look at Doranbolt as he stood there staring down at her. His face pale and showed his shock. She, on the other hand, was contemplative. She was right, this group was a small band of misfit mages trying to be a dark guild. But it was what they just gleaned from the incompetent, motley group about the ruins. It had her skin crawling as she shifted her gaze from the man next to her. When it landed on her three teammates who were sitting seiza on the floor, she easily noted that their faces were very pale as well.    
  
“You came here on a fucking request and didn’t even know. I suggest you leave and have a wonderful little talk with your employer. See if they have a celestial mage employed, one in their family, or are one themselves,” A lanky brown haired man said sneering at her.    
  
Narrowing her eyes, Lucy took a step forward raising a hand to Doranbolt as he started. When she was a few feet from the man Lucy bent at the waist putting her almost face to face with him. Causing him to try and move back. But the way he was bound to the person behind him forced him to knock heads. Smiling softly, sweetly, she batted her eyes in an innocent manner.    
  
“Oh, and just why should I? What is it that you are not telling us? Or should I requip to another star dress… Ah, Virgo, the maiden would do right!?” she said, her voice light, airy, and vapid.    
  
She hated using that tone of voice, it was how she had to act growing up in the Gentry. Though from the way the man's dark eyes widened and his brown skin turned a bit yellowish he knew which spirit she was talking about. Making a smile curl her lips. One that would do Mirajane in her Hephaestus from proud.    
  
“I… noth….nothing!” the man stuttered out.    
  
Tilting her head to the side, Lucy crouched down so she was literally perfectly eye level with him.    
  
“You want to try again? Because I do not like being lied to,” she said, her voice dropping several octaves as she let a bit more of scary Lucy surface again.    
  
The soft whimpers from her own teammates, uncomfortable shifting from Doranbolt, and the groans of a few of the other hog-tied mages let her know it was effective. But the man before her just pressed his lips into a thin line.    
  
“Dammit, Jurk’nea don’t piss her off again. She is the beloved of the fucking spirit king.”    
  
At the words Lucy flicked her eyes to the person, only to see the back of head covered in purple hair. The person was shifting a bit as if trying to turn around and look.  While the man before her hissed in displeasure. She was shocked, though careful not to show it, that the man knew who she was and that she was slightly favored by Sei-roo. Something she’d have to ask about later. Her spirits would know, right? 

“Well, if ...this man won’t answer, would you please,” she said, her voice softening, becoming polite, reasonable.    
  
“Hael, you keep your fucking trap shut,” the one called Jurk’nea growled.    
  
Lucy let her gaze fall back on the man before her. Eyes narrowing as she let scary Lucy surface again, more prominently. Letting her magic roll off her in heavy waves. She was not sure how she was doing it, but she was doing it. Intimidating by magic force alone. It was heady and scaring her.    
  
“This was a temple that Celestial Mages used four hundred years ago to worship and commune with the stars. We found ancient text on it in an old Library that was supposed to be a legend. And well, after the war with Alvarez, we came to find the treasure hidden in its depths,” the man called Hael said. 

This had Lucy sucking in a deep breath. Her mind quickly shifting through what they’d learned from their employer. Who had mostly talked to her? The request when she found it had stated that a Celestial Mage was needed. And the woman had been pleased it was her that showed up. Her offhand comment about how Yukino of Sabertooth (where she sent a request as well) would probably have been too weak. But the woman said the Runes just appeared after the war. And that she didn’t want any of them to take out the artifacts or treasures that were found.    
  
Standing up, Lucy looked at Doranbolt and nodded her head. Seeing him look at her for a few seconds as if debating something. Then he stepped forward with the few Rune Knights’ he had brought. With a few quick motions of his hands, the Knights surrounded the group tied up and were gone.    
  
“Damn, if you ever want to, you know, have a steady job and income I could use a new interrogator,” he said, smiling down at her.    
  
This had Lucy shaking her head no. Doranbolt, or Mest, was originally a member of Fairy Tail. Had erased his own memories, before Lahar had used him as the ‘perfect’ mole to supplant in the guild. Which was hilarious. Because neither knew he was a member to begin with. But he was back to working for the Council, a supplant for Fairy Tail again. Which had her questioning just what kind of illegal things their previous Master got up too… As Erza had passed the title to Laxus as soon as she could to be back in the field. 

Once Doranbolt was gone, Lucy spun to face her teammates. Giving them a critical once over. They were over the top, full throttle kind of people. And would not fault them for that. But the damage done to the ruins would cost them some of ‘her’ reward since they invited themselves along on her mission.    
  
“Natsu, when we were talking to our Employer, did you sense or smell anything off?” she asked.    
  
This had him opening his Olive colored eyes wide. Then his face scrunched up as he thought about what she asked.    
  
“She smelled heavy of that flowery perfume. And it was really fresh like she just applied it after we arrived kinda fresh. But she seemed to be keeping stuff back… Figured you’d have asked more questions like you always do,” he stated.    
  
His answer made Lucy pause before she narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to lower his head a bit. There was no way this was getting put on her. They always (mostly Natsu and Happy) bitched when she got into asking questions, to make sure that they had all the knowledge. But, Lucy would admit to being eager this time, thus not asking a lot of questions overall. Just getting a bit more than the basics. 

Sighing she motioned for them to stand. Which they did, though she narrowed her eyes on Happy as the little blue furry troll opened his mouth. The moment is snapped shut with an audible click, Lucy turned and looked at the mess that was the entrance and first hallway. Her mind was in a whirl that they were in runes from four hundred years ago. Wondering if her own ancestors once came here to commune with the stars. Temples like this were very rare and had to be put in specific spots so that they were closest to the skies.    
  
“You going to be okay Lucy?” Gray asked her.    
  
Giving a small hum, Lucy reached for her pouch, letting her fingers glide over the keys in gentle strokes until she chose one. The connection she felt to each of them was immense. More so after sacrificing Aquarius. She had gone to great lengths to talk to Crux on how to build better and strong bonds with her spirits, her friends, her family. Making the old spirit literally light up. Which was odd for him, as he always looked like he was sleep, or was actually sleeping. The books he got permission to give her had been very enlightening. And shocking.    
  
Silently she summoned Pixys who appeared and chirped at her. Smiling down at the odd compass looking bird spirit Lucy held a silent conversation with him. A thing she hadn’t know about the spirit. And the fact that she could talk with all of them through her emotions and thoughts helped so much in battle. Once they were done the small spirit popped out a blank scroll and began to make odd little hieroglyphic notes on it.    
  
Smiling she looked at her teammates and started to follow the spirit. Lucy knew that Pixys was part of a group of four that was used to make charts. And until she found those other keys, the others had agreed to help her with mapping, charting of anything because of how well she treated her spirits. That her love for them had affected many of the other spirits had been a shocker. 

“So, what is it… doing?” Happy asked.    
  
Scowling as she looked at the flying exceed. Who laid his ears back, tail curling up as he flew over to Natsu and landed on his head.    
  
“HE, Happy, is making notes to take to the three others spirits he is apart of to make a map of this place. While leading us on a direct route to the ‘treasure and artifacts’ that are in this place,” she explained, making sure her voice didn’t show her agitation at her spirit being called an ‘it’.    
  
With that said she focused on following her spirit carefully. Taking her own time to note walls with a faded, cracked, or outright missing piece of images and ancient words on it. Some of it was familiar to her, yet she couldn’t figure out why. Or even how. Which was rather perplexing to her overall. And from how long the hallway seemed to be at a glance, Lucy just knew that this would be a long expedition. Mostly due to her teammates getting easily bored.    
  
Was this a good idea? Did she really want to find out what treasures this place was hiding? And dare she hope that her teammates would be good and not do stupid stuff? Yeah, she didn’t think so. But something was niggling at the back of her mind. She had heard a voice that made her want to shudder. A voice that familiar for some odd reason. And again she didn’t want to think about it.

 

**TBC**


	3. Legends are True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exploration is done. Lucy is on a magical high. Truth is learned. And a creature that hadn't been seen for hundreds of years gives an offer that Lucy takes. Oh Me! Oh My! The thrills and chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the Original Character (OC) in this story thou.
> 
> Author's Note: OC's name is Sionet, pronounced See-oh-neet. Please do not use her without my permission. I took the time to create any and all of my OC’s that might be used in my FanFictions and transformative works. It is stealing if you do not have permission.

**** It had taken a few hours. Mostly due to random collapsed sections of the ruins, and a few traps done up in Runes and pitfalls. All of which seemed to be triggered by Natsu who wanted to touch everything. She loved him, he was her best friend and like a brother. No matter what Mira wanted, that was one boat that had sailed and she'd never let that dipstick into her hunny well. Lucy wanted a man or (at this point) a woman who'd love her for who she was, the way she was. 

 

Now they stood at the double doors that pulsed with the magic only the heavens could give off. It had her own surfacing and dancing along her skin like a gold halo. Lucy could hear her each voice of every key she owned as they talked both excitedly and yet in hushed, fearful tones. This place had given her a lot of information. All of which she had written down on her own notepad to talk with Grandpa Crux about later. Besides a part of her was getting overly giddy. 

 

The last time she had felt magic like this was when she was in Stella for a short layover on a long mission with her team. The stardust in the air had her high as a kite on the magic. It had been really hard for her to leave, but she had. Now, her mind was supplying various options. One of which was that this place might have been hidden in Stella. Because with all that stardust in the air it would have been masked very well. Sighing as she shot a glance back over her shoulder to her team. All of whom were shifting uncomfortably. 

 

Smiling Lucy turned her head back to the doors. Her eyes sliding over the images carved into the doors. Memorizing the Hieroglyphics as she lifted her hands up to the two smooth panels where a normal door would have handles. Causing her magic that had come to the surface to surge forward and flow into the door. With a soft push, barely exerting any strength, the two doors swing inward. They were silent, not making a sound as a pitch black room was revealed. 

 

Tilting her head to the side as she let the magic from the room wash over her. Lucy heard a soft sigh, almost like a small child's yawn, coming from in the room. Hands instinctively going to her hips were one slipped into her pouch and the other to what was left of her cracked whip handle. Frowning a little at the feel of the cracks running through it, Lucy looked back at Natsu. 

 

"Light, please?" she asked, noting that he didn't look like he wanted to be anywhere near there. 

 

It took a few seconds before he held his hand up and had five tiny little flames dancing from his fingertips. She knew how much control it took for him to do something so tiny and hold it. His magic was so much more than they had thought. That he had been revived and made into the first demon of Zeref. The reason that Zeref had been called the Black Wizard and cursed. Fire was normally a natural and untameable force of nature. In large quantities, it was easier to use for Natsu. Smiling widely as he came to stand by her. 

 

With a nod of her head, Lucy stepped into the room, just to stop when she realized that there was still no light. Turning around she saw Natsu staring at her, the flames on his one hand gone as both hands were pressed up against something. Blinking Lucy tried to step back but was stopped. Another soft sigh came from behind her in the dark chamber. Then she heard Loke's voice in her head. Telling her only she could enter this chamber and to be cautious, there was a guardian. 

 

Pursing her lips into a thin line, Luch shook her head as she saw her friends lips move. But no sound reached her. Knowing she would not be able to leave until the guardian let her out. Her magic was flowing freely here and she was not getting exhausted. Turning she continued to walk further into the room. After about eight or nine steps in light flared all around her.  Temporarily blinded, Lucy stood still, listening attentively as her eyes slowly came back into focus. 

 

When they did she couldn't help but take in a sharp breath. All over the walls, floor, and ceiling was every constellation in the sky. The walls seemed to shift from the dark blue-black of night, through the sunrise to the blue of day and then thru the colors of sunset and twilight to night. Not once did any of the Constellations ever vanish. A light breeze ruffled her hair and clothes making Lucy look to where it came from. On the far side of the room was a small dais with a large flat pedestal on it. 

 

"You are not what I was expecting." 

 

A soft, feminine voice rang out. Making Lucy narrow her eyes and look for the owner. A soft cough had her looked back to the dais. And she almost fell on her ass in surprise with a head of brown hair streaked with white-blond, sapphire blue, peridot green, fire red, onyx black, and ash gray popped up. The face that it framed was oval and rather exotic as the almond-shaped eyes that stared at her mimic the hair. Though what she was seeing looked like a little girl, somehow Lucy knew that this was no child but a being that was old. 

 

"Well, can you not talk girl? Or did you leave your tongue with that vain kitties Key you hold?" 

 

This had Lucy blinking before she smiled and shook her head. Whoever this person or being was had snark. 

 

"I can talk. But you hadn't asked me a question or gave me a reason to introduce myself, ma'am," She replied, being polite yet a bit standoffish. 

 

Her response had the girl smiling so wide that the corners of her eyes were crinkled. Then in the next second, the sound of wings snapping open had Lucy's mouth dropping open as the tiny girl literally shot into the air and flew towards her. The wings were made of feathers that looked like they were made of pale green moss and dwarfed her whole body. A body that was petite and childlike. Though a bit more curvy than Wendy's was currently. 

 

Trying to stay relaxed as her body tensed as she watched the strange being hover in the air before landing in front of her. Lucy had to lower her head to look at the person before her. There was no way that they were more than four feet and ten inches.  Their body was practically nude with how sheer the Toga-like dress was. But what struck her as odd was the fact that the being's wings vanished into her body and a large leather bound book appeared in her hands. 

 

The being looked her up and down. When it was done she felt as if she had passed some type of hidden judgment. Then the tiny girl before shifted the book and gave Lucy a good look at the cover. It was embossed with the world tree and the giant owl of legend Smirgh on the front. With a flick of a tiny tanned hand, the book opened and flipped through hundreds of pages before settling. And there on the page was Lucy herself as well as what looked to be the same strange hieroglyphics on the door. And if she had to guess it was knowledge on herself.

 

"Hmm, let's see, Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of Layla Heartfilia, all descended from Anna Heartfilia who sent five Dragon Slayer Children into the future 400 years ago.  Owner of ten of the twelve Zodiac Keys. Owner of the Celestial Whip Fleuve D'etoiles. Also holds several of the silver keys, of which one is my favorite. Love Lyra by the way," the girl read as the page flipped. "Oh, both parents are deceased and you make a living as a mage in what is called a light guild. Your team is one of the most destructive in all of Earthland for the record. Total cost is well into the billions of Jewels, current currency. And you have three of the most powerful mages and an annoying blue fur ball on your team." 

 

Lucy just listened as the girl continued on, expounding on her missing time in Tenrou, the attack with Tartaros and then the Alverez War. Drawing up some still raw and painful memories. Though Lucy was more interested in the book. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the book of knowledge. The one that belonged to those who protected the world tree and Smirgh. If that was so, then yeah, she was in awe of the being before her. 

 

"Yes, your train of thought is correct, Lucy Heartfilia. Though, I need you to show me the handle for Fleuve D'etoiles," the girl stated flatly. 

 

Flushing darkly, before she saw an impish spark in the depths of the girl's eyes. A bit leery of giving the whip to her,  Lucy gauged the girl for a few long, drawn-out minutes before she heard Capricorn tell her in her head that it was alright. 

 

"Before I hand it over, would you please allow me to know your name?" She asked as she let her fingers curl around the cracked handle. 

 

The wide smile the girl flashed at her as she looked from the book was full of warmth and pride. 

 

"Shrewd, I like that. You don't blindly trust just everyone... Just the destructive idiots you call family," The girl said. "I am Sionet, or to my people "one who dances with the wind". I am a Siren if you are wondering." 

 

It hit Lucy like a ton of bricks. She had read about such creatures and the power that they held. They were being of nature itself. Often encompassing one or two of the raw elements. And now that she really looked at the woman, not girl, before her. Lucy saw that she had all the colors of the elements threaded through her brown hair and in her eyes. This was a Siren amongst Sirens. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I am all great and powerful. Big cock sucking deal! I am almost six hundred. I don't really give a flying fuck... though fucking while flying is fun," Sionet said, wiggling her eyebrows. "But that isn't the point. You were not taken in by my voice. Immediately under the spell the sound of my species voice. Meaning you are mentally and emotionally strong, now whip please." 

 

A bit numb from the verbal barrage she just received she handed the whip to the Siren. Watching as she took it and studied it. Noting the small furrow in her brow as she ran her hands over the cracks in it, before giving a small tsk sound. It took a few seconds and Lucy could feel the magic from Sionet as she tried to activate the whip. Only to get what Lucy had gotten a burst of stardust and magical sparks. 

 

"Oh, that is not good. But... this was originally not just a whip, so I can fix it... though you will need to make a choice because it comes with a price," Sionet said as she handed Fleuve back to her. 

 

Lucy narrowed her eyes as the Siren, studying her as she took her precious gift back. "What do you mean?" 

 

"Ah, you had it and were not informed about the history? Never researched your gift?" Sionet asked, her voice dropping a few octaves to show she was not pleased. "That is foolish. Especially since it was a magical weapon from another realm. No matter how much you trust your spirits." 

 

It was sage advice and Lucy accepted it for what it was and hung her head a bit in shame. She normally would have researched it, though returning after fighting in Edolas and then immediately going on another adventure it had slipped her mind. And it was not anyone but her own fault for it. So, letting her mind shift through the various thoughts and organizing them she looked at Sionet. 

 

"What can you tell me about this... the other weapon form that Fleuve D'etoiles had?" She asked. 

 

The small hum she got from Sionet before the woman motioned for her to follow as the giant book snapped shut, locked and vanished. Feeling a bit of trepidation Lucy followed. Each step getting heavier and heavier with magic that was not the same as her own as they made their way to the dais and pedestal. Which once she was able to see it better had a long wooden polearm with a blade that looked like a leaf with a curved hook on one side. Her mind shifted through all the books on weapons she had read to help Gray with his Ice Make Magic and forming weapons. 

 

She knew what this was called. It was called a Mard Geer. Her eyes went wide as that magic in the air got darker and heavier around her. Making it hard to breathe. As she looked at Sionet who had stepped up on the Dais and stood next to the pedestal. She looked just fine as if the dark magic rolling from it was not affecting her in the least. Though those odd eyes seemed to be watching her, studying her. 

 

"Oh, leery. That is fascinating. But if you have no spine I want nothing to do with you." 

 

There was that dark slithery voice again. And it clicked in the back of her head making her narrow her eyes and flare her own magic. Forcing the darker magic away from her person. Lucy just couldn't believe it. There couldn't possibly be any damn way. He was dead. Zeref himself had killed him after he had broken out of Stach-faces stone spell. Yet there was no mistaking that voice now that she was looking at the weapon he took his namesake from. 

 

"Before I give you my answer, Sionet I want to know one thing," Lucy stated, not asked, as she met the Siren's eyes letting her face slip into a detached, emotionless mask. 

 

"Hmm, wasn't aware that was possible for a human." 

 

Not reacting to the voice though she felt like it crawled over her skin. She knew who it belonged to now. 

 

"And what is that Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfilia?" Sionet asked her in return. 

 

"How is it possible for him...it... to still exist? I know I fought with him in the battle... to stop Face. And know he was killed by Zeref his creator... So, how?" She asked her voice stumbling and quivering just slightly to her ears.

 

The way Sionet's face shifted through a few emotions as the woman clearly thought about how to answer that question. Before giving a small head shake and lifted her hand up to rest on the pedestal with the weapon resting on it. 

 

"Because, in his pursuit to resurrect his brother, Zeref looked into many different methods to obtain his goal. One was using a sentient weapon's soul," Sionet explained, tiny oval face distorting in disgust. "And trust me, there are more than just this one here that is sentient. Created by the gods to aid humans in times of need.  I mean who doesn't know the legends of Excalibur? Or across the ocean of the Ten Commandment Sword? A sword who can change into Ten different versions? They are sentient and only talk to their human companion." 

 

Yeah, Lucy felt her jaw drop open again. She was sure if this kept happening that her jaw would become unhinged. Then suddenly the barded commentary between Mard Geer and Stache Face made more sense. The old rivalry they had. 

 

"Yes, I have. Any child would have. But I didn't know they were sentient with their own soul, own set of quirk? Personality?" Lucy said her voice trailing off into a questioning tone. 

 

"Yes. And Mard Geer was originally created by a Dark God to harm Sei-roo, or Stache Face as you so lovingly refer to him. And the soul that is in the weapon, that was stolen away, was the half-human and half-god son of the Dark God," Sionet explained, her eyes rolling as she yawned for effect that this was a topic she found boring. "Either way, once he died, the corrupt brainwashing was gone, the Soul returned to its weapon since the ruins Sei-roo hide it in was no longer in Stella and able to be found. And now... well... you have cracked your weapon, which channels your magic into a whip, your preferred weapon of choice. But Fleuve D'etoiles was once the base for Mard Geer." 

 

Her questions were answered yet not at the same time. It left Lucy a bit confusing. But what had her feeling a bit cocky was that she had been using a part of Mard Geer. Had a mastery over a part of him, hence his reaction to using Fleuve D'etoiles. And a small smile curled her lips upward in a smile that she noted had Sionet looking at her and returning. Feral and full of mischief. 

 

"So, do you want me to fix your weapon? It means you will be saddled with Mard Geer until you die," Sionet stated as her pink lips pulled back to show small, even white teeth. "It seems you have come to some resolution with how you are smiling." 

 

"Lady Siren, Sionet, I Lucy Heartfilia will gladly allow you to fix Fleuve D'etoiles. It is not just a tool to me, but something that is precious. And I think I can deal with the fact that I already have that snarky man talking in my head," Lucy stated as she held the cracked handle out again. 

 

A soft breeze blew around her, lifting the handle, not hilt, from her hand and floated it to the Siren. Who snagged it from the air, her body spinning and placing it on the pedestal which flared to life with runes that she knew. They were Celestial wards and protection charms. Her eyes soaking it all in so she could write it down later. And she wasn't going to waste a chance to put something that shouldn't have been broken back together. It felt right that she was doing this. Accepting this. 

 

With a brilliant flash of silver and gold, tendrils of gray and red shot from Sionet's fingertips as Lucy watched as the handle and shaft of the weapon fused back into one. Causing the design on what used to be Fleuve D'etoiles to glow blue and gold as the shaft darkened to ebony and tiny red roses appeared in a spiral around the smooth looking shaft, accompanied by delicate green vines. The blade and hook took on a silver-purple gleam before a loud crack echoed around the room. 

 

Then in a back blast of mixed magical energy, Lucy fought to stay upright. Then everything was calm, quiet once more. When her eyes met Sionets, the Siren waved Lucy to come over to the dais. And she did so without hesitation, though her legs were very wobbly from that blast. Lucy managed that single step up before Sionet stepped away.  

 

"It is yours, Lucy. The magic you have given to the handle you used for years has mixed with that which was gifted to the weapon. I am bound by laws, so unable to tell you the abilities and skills that Mard Geer has. But I think that it half the fun of learning, discovering for yourself what you are truly capable of," Sionet said, her voice ringing clear as the shifting walls, floors, and ceiling came to a halt on the night sky. 

 

Reaching out Lucy saw black-purple sparks dance along the shaft of the polearm. Her feral-like grin getting wider as she clamped her hand around the shaft. Lifting it up and off the pedestal she felt something push against her mind. But not one to let her barriers down she reinforced them. Only to get a sense of irritation at her reaction. 

 

"Be careful, he can be a demanding, pretentious prick," Sionet said giggling softly. "And with this, you are now bound to the weapon until your death, whenever that will be. And I am released from my duties. Now, now I can go explore the world and see just how much it has changed in the last four hundred and seventy years I have been trapped here protecting the weapon as a favor to its creator." 

 

Turning to look at Sionet, who just met her gaze head-on as Lucy felt the Celestial magic in the room fade to nothing and the sound of her teammate's voices filter in. Their feet rushing across the floor as Sionet unfolded her wings, winked and held a finger to lip for secrecy and took the air. Causing her friends to gasp in shock as she took to the air and flew out of the chamber without a second glance back. 

 

"Ugh! Finally, she is gone," the voice spoke into her mind. "But don't worry, she seems to like you, so she will be back. Annoying little brat that she is." 

 

**_TBC_ **


	4. Conversations are Hardly Pleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of conversation going on. Lucy is an epic center of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do own the Original Character (OC) in this story thou.
> 
> Author's Note: OC's name is Sionet, pronounced See-oh-neet. And as always each chapter in this story is dedicated to MadSoullessQueen.

**** Lucy was doing her level best (she would swear on her parent's graves) not to roll her eyes and snap at her teammates. It had been absolute hell and chaos the moment that barrier had vanished, and they rushed to her side. Their demands, on top of their reactions, way more over the top. Especially when Natsu had practically gone feral at the feel of the magic coming from her  _ new _ weapon, she instantly recognizes it from the Tartaros attack. 

 

_ "Seriously, you're smart why do you settle for such simpletons?" _

 

This was the other problem. The constant diatribe Lucy was receiving internally from her new sentient weapon. While some of the snarky remarks were rather amusing, the insults to her teammates and family were not. And her anger was mounting second by second with each step they took away from the ruins after mapping them out in their entirety — that way the mission was completed fully. 

 

_ "Hush, you," _ she mentally told her weapon which was sure if she could see them in a physical manifestation would be glaring at her thru narrowed eyes. 

 

"Dammit Luce, get rid of that damn thing," Natsu growled at her. 

 

Lucy felt a small tremor run thru her body at his words and tone. The fact he was demanding and hadn't even tried to listen or even tried to listen to her when she explained what had happened. Because Celestial magic was very secretive, thus making them unable to see thru the barrier after she had entered the central part of the sealed chamber. They hadn't heard anything either or seen the Siren Sionet. 

 

"Natsu..." Happy whimpered. 

 

Lucy didn't have to look at her the rest of her team, who were all conspicuously silent to know her 'dark' aura was present again. Natsu being himself had yet to notice. 

 

"No, Happy. That thing feels like the leader of the Demons," Natsu snapped. "She needs to get rid of it and remove the stick from her whips hilt." 

 

Taking a deep breath and putting on a sweet and cheery smile, Lucy spun where she stood and began to walk backward — counting silently in the back of her head. Her brown eyes were quickly noted that Gray and Erza were now giving their pink-haired teammate a wide berth. Happy decided to fly over and hide behind Erza, peeking around the thick fall of her red hair. 

 

"Happy?"

 

It took but a few seconds for it to register in Natsu's brain after she watched him track Happy to where he was at safely. Piece the situation in his head together and look at her. Lucy kept her smile in place as she watched his face pale and hands come up. 

 

"Luce? Wait, can we talk about it?" He asked waving his hands. 

 

Arching an eyebrow as she kept her smile in place. "Oh? I tried, and you didn't want to listen. Especially after you were informed that this type of polearm is called a Mard Geer. No, I think the time for talking is over. And if you do not cease your petty, childish demanding, then you can ride the train home with your head in Erza's lap." 

 

Her words had her best friend blanching, though she could see in his eyes that he knew she was nice. Lucy didn't care that her words were more than a bit caustic either. She did love him. He was a reasonably reliable goofball who cared for his family. Sense of duty could be damned at times. 

 

"Luce..." Natsu whined before hanging his head. 

 

"No, Natsu." She stated coldly and spun to face forward. "And when we get back to the employer's house, they won't be too happy when I am done with them. And if they think they can take this from me, they are in for a nasty surprise." 

 

The audible swallowing of the three, plus one exceed behind her had her frowning. Lucy didn't like intimidating anyone. It made her feel stupid and shallow even if she was the weakest member of her team. Something over the years Lucy had come to term with. But in her magic type, which was much rarer now thanks to the infinity clock incident, she was in a class all her own. That more than made up for her lack in other areas. Nope, she was the first in four hundred years to use and master the Star Dress mode. Had ten of the twelve keys, even if one was broken and unusable. 

 

Nope, Lucy knew that she could still grow and she was smart. A tactician in her own right, recognized by a few other members of the guild, including their current Guild Leader Laxus and his team members. That spoke volumes. It was making her heart feel lighter and her smile that much brighter. 

 

_ "I wasn't aware that a Celestial Mage could produce an aura that dark. Impressive, though lacking in much." _

 

This time she did roll her eyes. It wa still a bit strange to have something talking in her mind constantly. And while it did keep trying to push and break her mental barriers, something she found rather amusing. Lucy was ready to put that little voice in its box and make it like a rubric cube, so it had to solve its way out to talk to her. 

 

_ "I am not an  _ **_it_ ** _ , thank you very much. I have a name."  _

 

Her attention grabbed by the words it spoke, Lucy pondered for a few seconds before actually replying. 

 

_ "Oh, then care to share?" _ She asked her new weapon. 

 

_ "No. That is a right earned woman. And you have yet to prove you are worthy of my illustrious name." _

 

_ "Ah, arrogant, pompous prick. Gotcha. Then you shall continue to be it or if I feel kind, Mard Geer," _ she quipped back. 

 

The wave of annoyance that flooded her had Lucy wanting to cackle in triumph. Though her mind pulled up the last image, she had of him from fighting him in Tartaros during the war. Mentally she appraised his 'human' or 'demon' form. Which begged her to question if he was the illegitimate child of a Dark God and a human, was he a demon before he was turned into a weapon? Was he willingly turned into a weapon? And did his father being a Dark God take advantage of a human woman? Or did she willingly sleep with a dark god? Did that make her weapon inherently evil?

 

These questions rang thru her head, and she felt something shift in the weapon she carried in her hand. A part of her didn't want to set it down or strap it her back. And though it was shorter than a traditional polearm, she didn't want to wear it at her hip. She'd probably trip on the damn thing and impale herself. Lucy didn't dare trust her luck not to screw her there. 

 

*******

 

Hours had come and gone after arriving back at the Manor. Their employer was staring pointedly at her, frowning and angry. Then again, it had become evident to all of them the moment they walked in, and Lucy held Mard Geer before her in both hands that that was what they'd been sent into the ruins to find, or at least confirm it was there. And this had given Lucy the leverage she had needed. So, they had even more jewel coming to them along with their copy of the map to reproduce and sell to the Archeological Association of Fiore. 

 

"Please, Miss Heartfilia, I didn't mean to trick you or even lie. But the old text my family kept told of this weapon and many like it," the woman pleaded.

 

"Really? Because we found out more about the ruins from a hack group of wannabe dark mages," Lucy replied in a gentle voice, keeping her face a blank and unreadable mask. "You asked for us to map the place and leave any and all artifacts in the ruins. But as you can see, that didn't happen due to circumstances. So, please, answer my questions." 

 

The way the woman stiffened behind her desk as if Lucy just struck her let Lucy know she hit a nerve. A rather big one. Still, she kept her face impassive as her teammates stayed silent and at the back of the room. 

 

_ "The woman is a Celestial Mage. There is a magic concealing item on her." _

 

At the words in her head. The first that had been spoken since their last exchange almost two days ago now. Had Lucy narrowing her eyes on the woman. Who seemed to shift uncomfortably where she sat. 

 

"Yes, I knew that there was the potential for a sentient weapon sealed by the Celestial Mages hundreds of years ago there. Which one, I had no clue. My family was part of a sect that tended to those ruins, sealed those weapons," The woman finally admitted, albeit grudgingly. "And yes Celestial Magic does run in my family. Though it skipped me." 

 

Lucy sat up straighter, her lips pulling downward as she let out a hiss of a breathe. Armed with the information her new weapon had given her she was not happy to be lied to so boldly. 

 

"Try that again. The last part, because my weapon which you keep eying like it is candy told me otherwise," she said in a sweet voice. 

 

Seeing the woman pale under her caked on foundation was priceless. Glad that the sound of metal filled the air as her gloved hands clamped down on the two who had openly snickered. Natsu and Happy had no etiquette or common sense in situations like this. 

 

"What? Does it speak to you? That means it accepted you?" The woman said practically stumbling over her words as her eyes got large and gave a more hungry look at the weapon Lucy held across her lap. 

 

"Yes, it does speak to me. The guardian was rather pointed in explaining about the weapon to me," Lucy said offhandedly like it was nothing impressive at all to be talked to by the weapon. "And that my whip, Fleuve D'etoiles, was the actual hilt for the weapon that had been separated at one point. Which leads me to wonder just why you wanted a weapon that was created with a particular purpose." 

 

She was seeing the woman's throat constrict as she tried to swallow had Lucy snorting rudely to the woman. Who had the gall to look affronted by her actions? Standing up Lucy cocked her head to the side. Quickly she ran through several scenarios and what she had gleaned about this woman. Oh, yeah, she had the perfect plan to set things in motion. 

 

"Mrs. Eldonstein, you were not truthful about important facts of this mission. And keep withholding information. On top of the fact you are a Celestial Mage yourself, which means you are going against all we stand for, as our word is our bond," Lucy stated in a loud, firm voice. "Your continued actions tell me your intentions are impure. Know that all my spirits have been listening and recording everything that is happening here. Which will be reported to the Spirit King Sei-roo himself. Punishment will be delivered as it was to Princess Hisui." 

 

Turning slightly, Lucy paced to the length of the woman's' desk. Back and forth as she spoke, letting her magic lace her voice again. How she was doing it, she had no clue, but damn it was having the desired effect while scaring the living shit out of her.  

 

"That punishment will be delivered to you via the leader of the Zodiacs, Leo the Lion once the Celestial King’s judgment has been passed. But, under the rules of our magic, I am laying claim to all the information whether scroll, story, or tome and any artifact that if related to our magic. It is to be turned over to Fairy Tail to be sealed in their vault within the week," she said, feeling the word flow from her lips. "Note, that if you try to keep anything, you will lose your magic as will all in your family line alive, and no one will be born of your families blood will carry the ability to be a mage with any magic that is related to the Celestial body of magic." 

 

Lucy honestly felt sick at saying those words. This was the harshest punishment that could be handed down — and seeing the older woman before her breaking down and crying. Her fear clear for all in the room to see. Lucy knew that this was those of the Celestial Realm that governed all magic associated with it speaking thru her. 

 

"Do you understand?" Lucy said with a cold ring to her voice. 

 

"Yes," Mrs. Eldonstein replied, her head hanging low. "I will turn all of my families knowledge and artifacts over to Fairy Tail by the end of the week. Nothing will be withheld." 

 

The moment the power vanished from her body, Lucy was glad she was able to make her way back to her chair and sit. She was not showing how drained she felt. 

 

_ "Well, that happens when you let those pompous cretins ride you and use your magic and body without consent... Though if I had to place a guess at who that was..." _

 

When the voice trailed off, Lucy was curious and wanted to ask. But she was just too tired. And later, on the train ride home, she would be having a long, a very long, conversation with the damn polearm. 

 

_ "Mard Geer. Please. I am not an  _ **_it_ ** _ , or just a simple weapon. Such insults." _

 

Unable to help it, Lucy groaned aloud as her hands tightened around the black shaft. An attempt to strangle the damn thing, even if she knew she could do nothing to it. 

 

*******

 

Lucy watched as Natsu laid with his head in Erza's lap. It had not shocked her too much when he had chosen to use her lap after being knocked out. He was adamant she get rid of Mard Geer. Even after having heard what was said by Mrs. Eldonstein. That she was bonded until death to the weapon, more so having completed it. As well as that the Mard Geer was one of the most potent sentient weapons out there. 

 

Glancing down at her lap, her fingers subconsciously tracing the red roses and green vines along the dark, smooth and polished shaft. It was time for her to have a much-needed conversation with the damn thing. Now was better than later in her mind. So, subtly she sent out a thought to nudge at the very quiet weapon, which was a blessing, sort of. 

 

_ "It is rude to do what you are doing." _

 

Blinking her eyes, which were now very wide, Lucy gave a small half smile before shifting her body and leaning against Gray, who draped his arm over her shoulder as he continued to snore softly. 

 

_ "Sorry, but I was not sure if talking directly like this to you would produce answers," _ She thought-spoke to the weapon. 

 

_ "Again, I am not a weapon, or it! You may address me as Mard Geer until you have earned the right to call me by my real name." _

 

Smiling at how irate  _ he _ was sounding, Lucy schooled herself as she continued the telepathic conversation.  _ "My apologies, Mard Geer. But I am not fond of that name in the least. And if you didn't have your memories of the attack on Tartaros when you were inhabiting a humunculous like body of a demon created by an egotist bent on destruction to obtain his death, then forgive me for future lapses in not using it." _

 

There was a long silence after she finished her mini-tirade. One that didn't feel like  _ he _ was irate anymore. Rather it was more contemplative. 

 

_ "I do recall bits and pieces of my time imprisoned in such a body. More specifically being forced into the body, a long sleep, then a fight that had memories of who I am rushing back after seeing the base of my weapon being wielded." _

 

To this Lucy gave a mental sigh. It was a bit frustrating, then again, it was also a good thing he didn't seem to have all his memories. 

 

_ "Fine, I will do my best to... no, refer to you as an object," _ she told him.  _ "But now we are going to have a nice long and much-needed conversation. Please, try to answer my questions." _

 

Again there was silence before she got a single word, proceed. Glad that there was a willingness even to converse and answer questions she was happy. 

 

_ "Okay, basics. I am not just a Celestial Mage. I am Lucy Heartfilia, and it is nice to meet you," _ she said as a way of introduction. Getting a rather loud snort that was a mix of disdain and humor. 

 

Not one to let it get to her, she waited, and when nothing was forthcoming, Lucy decided she should jump head first into her many questions. 

 

_ "Sionet told me that you were the son of a Dark God," _ Lucy started before pausing for a few seconds.  _ "Was your mother a human?" _

 

She heard the groan echo in the back of her head. She knew that groan oh so well. It was something she often did with Natsu and his questions that she found inane. 

 

_ "Yes, she was a human woman. I do recall what my demon form looked like. The human part is what I looked like when alive. I have my mothers hair and skin color. I do believe that she is from a country called Stella." _

 

Shock coursed through her. Stella was a place of Celestial Magic. Then again, if one wanted to talk to a god, beings most of the Celestial Realm, that would be the place to do it. 

 

_ "Oh! Awesome," _ Lucy chirped happily.  _ "Uh... was your mother a part of a dark cult? I mean Dark Gods are inherently evil right?" _

 

At her innocent inquiry anger rolled through her mind making her vision blur. She hit a nerve. Whether accurately or inaccurately she was not too sure. This was information from a time long ago. And stuff is always mistranslated or changes over time. 

 

_ "No! My mother was a good woman. A Druid to be exact. And being a Dark God didn't make one Evil by proxy. That is a bunch of bigoted swills that the light churches would sell to the masses to force them to follow their gods." _

 

The heat in the voice had Lucy shuddering physically. There was no mistaking the anger there. She felt regret at what she said. 

 

_ "I am sorry, I didn't know," _ she replied once there had been a long minute or two of silence. 

 

_ "You and others of this time have probably been perverted to being blind to other ways of thinking. I fear how much has been lost in the five hundred years I have been dead and either in this form or that fake body." _

 

She couldn't say anything to that. The tone made her think of Former Master Makarov reminiscing of the past. 

 

_ "So, would you tell me more?" _ she finally asked. 

 

_ "You wish to know about Dark Gods?" _

 

_ "Yes," _ Was all Lucy said. 

 

_ "Well, in my time Dark Gods meant that they were of the night, the supernatural. Yes, there were sacrifices, but those were of animals. Hence Druids which kept the peace and balance in nature. My father saw her one night during a cleansing ritual dancing under the full moon nude and fell in love. He courted her, not raped her." _

 

Lucy couldn't help it as her cheeks heated up. Unfortunately for Lucy, anything along the lines of sex or romance got this reaction out of her, even though she could write some downright steamy scenes in her never going to be finished novel. 

 

_ "Uh. Well, okay. Did you... willingly get turned into a weapon?" _ Lucy asked. 

 

_ "No, Lucy, I did not. There was a war, and I was called to stand at my father's side. Sei-roo picked a fight, and in the process, I was mortally wounded. Causing me to carry a grudge. As my breath was leaving my body, my father asked me if I would love to get revenge, to be remade into the perfect tool that would harm, if not kill Sei-roo." _

 

The heat she had previously felt in her face was replaced with coldness. Lucy only knew the good of 'Stache Face. Well, except him being a butt head and exiling Loke without seeing Loke's side of things. Then again Rules were rules for a reason. 

 

_ "I see. Do you know I would never attack 'Stache face even if I was dying right? That I refuse to help you harm or kill him," _ She told Mard Geer. 

 

_ "I am very well aware. Your magic is part of who you are and now a part of me. Which means I am very well area of how it touches each part of your life, especially your soul. And while you are not completely selfless, you are purer than one would think. Besides, that was a long time ago, while the grudge is there, I do not need to inflict harm to him when he can choke on his mistakes." _

 

Eyes narrowed as she broke down what he just said. Lucy was curious as to what mistakes were being alluded to, but she was not going to ask. 

 

_ "Anywho, onto different topics now, if you don't mind," _ She told Mard Geer. 

 

_ "No. I am done talking, for now, this is taxing on me. And you need your sleep. Trust me, as I know what it is like for powerful being to hijack your body and use it for their divine purposes." _

 

Understanding the wisdom being shared with her, Lucy gave a mental sigh and closed her eyes and turned on her side. Unaware that she curled her self around the shaft of the weapon as she felt Gray's cold skin as his arm shifted again to lay over her exposed mid-section. Soon enough she was asleep. 

 

**_TBC_ **


End file.
